Crazy for You
by Tabula Rah-Suh
Summary: Lives and loves of a group of friends. Mostly Pezberry. Quinncedes. Puck/OCs. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was sitting in her office going over some last minute paperwork. She had come a long way since her little guitar shop "that could" had flourished into a household name in the music industry. She was still very much involved with the day-to-day goings on of her business. She couldn't let go. She was still young and had so many ideas for her company. She didn't want some overzealous money machine disrupting everything she worked for; besides, all she really wanted to do was design guitars. It was her best friend Noah Puckerman who decided they should branch out. Against her better judgment, they did and they have been nothing but successful.

She doesn't have any regrets, but she'd rather stay behind the scenes. She let Puck be the face of the company because, frankly, she'd rather not deal with it all. She'd just sign the dotted line and move on. She'd have say in everything of course and she'd make final decisions, but she trusted Puck to ensure that her visions came into fruition.

"Lopez." Puck said as he busted into Santana's office without knocking. "get off your ass and let's go. The game starts in two hours."

"Damn, Puckerman, you don't know how to knock?"

"Not like you were doing anything."

"That's not the point." Santana said gathering all of her paperwork and putting it into a folder. "I don't like you busting into my office like that."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Lopez. Not like you had anyone in here."

"Yeah, because somehow you keep busting into my office at the most random and inconvenient times." She said putting the folder into a biometric safe.

"Whatever. Let's go. I can't wait until the Dodgers pummel those silly Phillies."

"In your dreams, Puckerman."

"Care to bet on it?"

"Bet on what?"

"That the Dodgers are going to Phillies look like a pre-2005 hot mess."

"Not likely to happen."

"So you say."

Santana rolled her eyes. She really hated betting against Puck—she rarely won. "Fine. What's the bet?"

"The Dodger's win, I get to design the next guitar."

"Keep dreaming, Puckerman."

"Anyway, if they lose you have to go with me to that movie premiere _you_ were invited to."

"I don't see how I'm benefitting from either of these."

"If I design the next guitar, it'll give you time to work on opening of our new location. We're reaching our goal, San: 10 shops."

"Good point."

Puck knew that Santana wasn't sold on his reasoning just yet. "Also, you could use the premiere to get laid."

"What?"

"Well, you've been a little bitchy lately and it's been a while since I've seen any ladies around."

"Puckerman, don't go there."

Sure it had been a few weeks since she had been laid, but she had been busy. She was so into the new collection of her guitars that she hadn't considered getting laid; which wasn't abnormal for this time of the year.

"I'm serious. You need to release some of that tension. It's not cool dude. You've also been yelling at me. My feelings are hurt." Puck pouted.

Santana knew that he was just jerking her around. Puck knew how anal she could be about having perfect designs available for her customers. She thought about it for a moment. She hated social functions. This is why she insisted that Puck handle that aspect of their business. It had been a while since she had been laid, so there'd really be no harm in that. Also, Puck did have really cool design ideas. She could give up creative control—this one time; not matter what.

"Fine."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Puck smirked. "This is going to be so awesome."

Santana and Puck were stuck in LA traffic on their way to Dodger Stadium.

"I hate LA." Santana said searching through her iPod's main playlist. "Traffic is fucking annoying."

"You love LA." Puck nudged her shoulder. "But yeah this traffic if for the fucking birds. Dude, you'd think they'd do something about this shit."

"I think they get off on this."

"We should've left earlier."

"You think?" Santana finally found a song she could bear: "Little Red Corvette" by Prince. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Kiana."

"Wow. You're late because of a chick? Dude, you're pussy whipped." Santana looked over at Puck who was sporting a goofy ass smile. "This girl's got you by the ball sack."

"San, this girl's like the best I've ever had."

"I'm sure."

"She is." Puck said chuckling. "She lets me do whatever I want to her. She has no limitations."

"You would find a girl who would let you take total control."

"Who says I have total control?" Puck said wiggling his eye brows. "Besides there's nothing sexier than an aggressive woman."

"An aggressive dude, maybe?"

"Come on, San. I was just curious. And although I thoroughly enjoyed my time with Adam, I don't see that happening again. I am very comfortable with my sexuality. Yeah, I like dudes, but I prefer chicks. Just the way it is."

Santana found this hard to believe. She knew Puck well enough to know that he thought love was love. He'd give men and women an equal opportunity. It was just that timing was off for him and Adam.

"Finally." Santana said as she switched gears when traffic moved. "This shit is really ridiculous."

When they arrived at the stadium they were directed to VIP parking lot. Santana was glad they had an in and were so close to the entrance. Santana found sports incredibly relaxing, so whenever she had time to attend a game she pushed everything aside.

"Are we sitting in the box or by the dugout today?" Puck asked as they approached the entrance.

"It's too fucking hot to sit outside, so the box would be great."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Said a familiar sexy nasally voice.

Santana smiled at the woman. "You would, Fabray."She said pulling the taller woman in for a hug. "Where's the wifey?"

"She's upstairs waiting. What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic." Santana and Puck said in unison.

"Of course."

"How you been, Quinn?" Puck asked hugging Quinn. "What's new?"

"I've been well, thanks. Not too much is new, just finishing my fall collection."

"Cool. I can't wait to see what you've been working on."

"I'm really excited about it. I'm introducing a men's line."

"Nice."

"Yeah, maybe you'd be interested in modeling for me?"

"I'm not sure about that. I'm not really into boho hipster dude wear."

"What?" Quinn swatted Puck's arm. "My clothes are not 'boho hipster wear.' They are fun, sophisticated and sexy. But what do you know about fashion."

"Obviously not much." Santana said.

"What?" Puck scuffed. "Well sell guitars. I don't need to get all 'sophisticated and sexy.'"

"Maybe our numbers would be much higher if you did." Santana said jokingly. "How often can you rotate three suits?"

"What? Our numbers are awesome. And those three suits have gotten me best dressed at like five red carpet events." He pointed out. "So get off it."

"Yeah, you did, but you'd look awesome in my new men's line."

"Something to think about Puckerman."

"Sure, I'll think about it." Puck smirked. "But can we get upstairs I want to see the stats before the game starts."

"Or, you want to see tight asses in Rawlings." Santana said chuckling.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Guys listen, I'm going to head to the box. Mercedes had been up there by herself for like 20 minutes."

"You're so whipped, Q."

"Am not, Lo." Quinn huffed. "I told her I'd be back in 10 minutes."

"Whatever. When are you going to pop the question?" Santana wiggled her eye brows. "Ring still burning a hole in your pocket?"

"Soon. I just want everything to be perfect."

"She's gonna say yes."

"I don't know that for sure." Santana glared. "Ok. So maybe she will, but it has to be perfect. My girl deserves the best."

"Yeah, Cedes deserves everything." Puck said. "I still don't know how you got her to fall for you Q. I mean you two are like totally different."

"Q had to jump through loops to get her attention. She thought our little princess her was just another spoiled brat."

"Well, you are kind of a spoiled brat." Puck said.

"Am not." Quinn said hitting Puck in the stomach. "My parents just give me what their resources allow. Anyway, you're one to talk. Who gave you guys the money to start up 'Axe?' Puck and Santana didn't say anything. "Exactly you have nothing to say because your parents helped you guys out."

"I had to pay back every dollar." Santana said. "When I asked my parents for the money and told them I wasn't joining the firm, my dad was pissed. He said since he was cutting me off once I joined the firm, he'd loan me the money I needed."

"Why didn't you just use the money from your trust fund?"

"Because I didn't get that money until I was 25."

"So you just paid him back from that?"

Santana shook her head. "I've only had it a couple years. I haven't touched it. I paid him back from my share of the profits like six months before my birthday."

"You guys are seriously making that much money?"

"And some Q."

"Damn, who knew that selling guitars could be profitable?"

"We don't just sell guitars. Anyway, didn't you say your wifey was waiting for you?"

"Oh shit. I'll see you guys up there."

Santana and Puck walked over to the Dodger's dugout. Puck went to speak with Steve, the first base coach. Santana rolled her eyes at the situation. He and Adam really needed to get over themselves. To anyone looking at them they were just two bros catching up, but Santana knew the truth; they were annoying.

"Hey San." Ken Strut the shortstop said as he lifted Santana off the ground.

"Strut, put me down." Santana said wiggling in his arms. It was kind of difficult with his 6'2 200 lbs. frame against her 5'5 110 lbs. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to—"

"What are you going to do, Lopez? Bite me?"

Santana didn't think that was a bad idea, so when she got to three and he hadn't let her go, she bit his arm.

"What the hell, San?" He said holding his arm. "I'm up first."

"I warned you. Good idea."

"You play dirty, Lopez."

"I do what I can." She smirked.

Strut nudged San. "You're a goof."

"Hello Kenneth." Said an angelic voice from behind Santana.

Kenneth's eyed widened. His smirk turned into a million dollar smile.

Santana turned around to see who had captured Ken's attention. Santana's heart fluttered. The world stopped spinning. Time stood still. This was easily the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was quite possibly the smallest as well.

"Don't just stand there, Kenneth. Where's my hug?" Ken walked over to Rachel lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "It's good to see you too."

"Rach, what're you doing here?"

"Watching Adam play of course."

"We're gonna destroy the Phillies."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She diverted her attention to Santana. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Shit. I—"

"Kenneth; language." Rachel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." He said bowing to Rachel. "This is Santana Lopez. San, this is Rachel Berry."

"Strut. Stop flirting and get your ass over here. I don't think Emily would take too kindly to you flirting." The batting coach yelled. "Hey Rach."

"Hey Nick." Rachel said.

"Damn coach." He kissed Rachel and Santana on the cheek. "I'll see you ladies after the game."

They both nodded.

Rachel looked down at her watch. "The game's starting soon; I have to talk to Adam. It was nice meeting you, Santana."

"Same." Santana's eyes followed as she walked away.

"Ready Lo?" Puck asked as he walked over and put his arm over Santana's shoulder. "She's hot. Who was that?"

"Rachel."

"Cool. You should totally bone."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." She said pointing over to Adam and Rachel. Adam had picked up Rachel. When he put her down she reached up and touched his face; her hand grazing across a bruise below his left eye. "Look like she's taken."

Puck's smirk turned into a half smile. "Looks like she is. Let's head up."

"Took you guys long enough." Quinn said as they entered the box suite. "We don't have much time to get shitfaced before the game starts."

"There's more than enough time Q." Santana said walking over to Mercedes. "Hey Cedes." Santana hugged her. "How've you been lady?"

"Pretty good. How've you been beautiful?"

"Watch is Lo." Quinn said jokingly walking over to Mercedes. She put her arm around her waist.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Baby, don't be silly." She said kissing Quinn. "You're the only one for me." She whispered something in Quinn's ear. Quinn blushed.

"You're so whipped Fabray." Santana said.

"You're crazy, San." Mereced said. "Hey Puck."

"Hey Cedes." Noah scuffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just want to watch the game."

"Well, don't take it out on me. Where's my hug?"

"Sorry." Puck walked over and enveloped Mercedes in a hug.

"Better." She said. "Oh. Before I forget, my roommate from college will be joining us."

"Cool." Puck perked up. "Is she hot?"

"Beautiful, but that's nothing you should worry about?" She said. "Let's take a couple of shots."

"Mercedes Jones." A familiar voice said. Santana looked up and saw the angel from a little while ago.

"Rachel Berry." Mercedes said stumbling over to her friend. "Girl, you look amazing. Quinn, baby, come say hi to Rach."

"Hey Rach." Quinn said wrapping her arm around Mercedes waist.

"Hello, Quinn."

"Rach, these are my lifelong friends Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman."

"Santana, lovely to see you again. Noah, nice to meet you." She said reaching out her hand to Puck.

Puck looked down at her hand and rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Santana slapped him in the back of his head. "Don't be rude Puckerman."

"Damnit, San." Puck rubbed the back of his head. "Nice to meet you Rachel."

"Ignore Puck." Mercedes said. "He wasn't born with manners."

Rachel nodded.

"Would you like a drink? Quinn's the unofficial bartender."

"Sure." She looked to Quinn. "Something light to start."

Quinn ignore Rachel's request. "You have to take a shot first, Rach."

"Ok."

"I'll give you a shot of patron and then I'll make you something special."

Rachel nodded.

"How long will you be in town?" Mercedes asked.

"Until Monday."

"Cool. We'll have to catch up when we're sober." Rachel nodded. "How's New York?"

"Really good." Quinn walked over and gave Rachel her drink. "Thanks Quinn. The show's going well; I just needed a few days off."

"I understand that." Mercedes said focusing on the TV screen. "Guys the game's starting."

"Didn't I tell you that the Phils were going to destroy the Dodgers?" Santana said as they watched Adam through his final strike of the game.

"Whatever, Lo." Puck huffed.

"Someone's in a huffy mood."

Rachel chuckled. "He's just showing off."

"I bet." Puck mumbled.

Rachel side-eyed Puck. "Yeah, he does that sometime."

"So." Puck said. "How long have you two been dating?"

Rachel spit out her drink. Mercedes and Quinn laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Adam. How long have you been—"

"I heard what you asked. We're definitely not dating."

Puck sighed in relief. "Why not? He's a decent guy." He said.

"Well, I don't think the idea of our parents would like us dating."

"What you two different religions or something? You parents don't want you two together?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Puckerman you're an idiot." She said.

"Um, No, we're both Jewish." Rachel Said. "I just don't think our mother would take too kindly to me dating my brother; or my fathers for that matter."

"Your, your. Oh. Um. Brother?" Puck was embarrassed. He attempted to redeem himself. "You two have different last names. He's more than a foot taller than you." Puck rambled.

Rachel chuckled. "Yes. Corcoran is our Mother's last name. Berry is my father's last name. We have the same mother; different fathers."

"I see."

"Rachel." Santana interrupted. "That's none of Puck's business. You really don't have to explain anything to him. As Mercedes said, he wasn't born with manners."

Rachel nodded.

"You ladies and Puckerman ready to get out of here?" Santana asked as she put on her jacket. Puck and Rachel nodded. "Let's get out of here then."

"You guys go ahead." Quinn said. "We'll meet you down there."

"Don't take too long." Santana winked.

"I'm gonna head to the locker room." Puck said. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"So, Rachel." Santana said holding the door open for her. "Who do you do in New York?"

"I'm an actress."

"Oh yeah? Are you on like CSI or something?" Santana joked.

Rachel chuckled. "No. I do musical theater. I work on Broadway."

"I figured." Santana said. "You seem very theatrical."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"You're very expressive." Santana said as she pressed the elevator for the parking lot.

"You have no idea." Rachel mumbled. "So what do you do, Santana?"

"I sell guitars." She said. "Puck and I own a guitar shop in West Hollywood."

"Guitars, huh? Well, that's interesting."

"It pays the bills." Santana gestured for Rachel to enter the elevator first.

"I'm sure it does."

"You're beautiful." Santana said looking at Rachel.

"You're sexy." Rachel said pushing Santana against the wall. "Very sexy."

Santana reached over and stopped the elevator. She wasn't used to be dominated, but she wanted to see how far Rachel would go. Rachel stood on her tip toes to Santana's height and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft at first. A gentle kiss. Rachel licked Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance. Santana immediately granted her request. There was no fight for dominance; Rachel was in control. She kissed Santana liked she'd never kissed anyone before. After a while Santana could no longer fight her nature. She lifted Rachel. Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Santana turned them and pinned Rachel against the wall. She grinded into Rachel. Rachel responded. Her cell phone alerted that she had a text message.

"Damnit." Santana growled. She gently put Rachel down. She took her phone from her jacket pocket; it was Puck asking where they were. Santana adjusted herself. Rachel did the same. "You want to go to my place?" Santana pressed a button for the elevator to go.

"I would love to." Rachel said adjusting her dress. "But our friends are waiting for us."

Santana growled again; when the elevator reached the parking lot Puck was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for like ever."

Santana mumbled something no one understood.

Puck smirked. "Keep it in your pants, Lo." He said.

"Shut it Puckerman." She said. "Where are we going?"

"There's an exclusive party in the Hills. Family only." Quinn said.

"Cool." Adam said. "Ken, Em, you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Ken said.

"Oh shit."

"Adam, language." Rachel said.

"My bad Rach." He said. "You already know everyone, but Puck and Santana; this is Ken's girlfriend, Emily. Em, Puck and Santana."

"Nice to meet you two." Emily said.

Puck nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana said.

Now that introductions were made, they had to figure out the driving situation. Adam, Emily and Ken were the only sober of the group.

"Guys, I've already taken care of that." Adam said. "I got us a stretched hummer, so no one would have to drive."

"Awesome." Puck said. "Dude, you're so awesome."

Adam blushed. "Is everyone ok with that?"

"My driver is waiting." Rachel said. "Santana and I will meet you guys there."

"Cool. I'll text you the address."

Rachel nodded. She grabbed Santana's hand and walked to the black escalade.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Lo." Puck yelled.

The driver held the door open. Rachel entered first. Rachel didn't waste any time; once Santana was in the SUV and the door was shut she straddled her hips. She kissed and sucked Santana's neck.

Santana moaned. "Damn, Rachel."

Rachel giggled. "You taste so good." She said kissing up her neck line across her jaw and to her lips. "So delicious." She said deepening the kiss. "I want you; now."

Santana moaned. No one had ever dominated her in this way. Rachel had done it twice in less than 30 minutes. "Your lips are so sweet." She said. "Oh. My god. They're amazing"

"You're amazing." Rachel said unbuckling Santana's belt.

Santana hitched Rachel's dress above her hips. She pulled her in closer with one arm while the other found its way beneath her dress. She ran her finger up Rachel's underwear. She was soaked. "Is that for me?"

"All for you."

Santana pushed Rachel's underwear to the side and ran her finger from her entrance to her clit. Rachel whimpered. Santana removed her fingered. Rachel growled. Santana brought her finger to her mouth and licked Rachel's essence. "Mmm. That's the best thing I've ever tasted. I knew you'd be delicious.

Rachel moaned. She pulled Santana's head and kissed her senseless. She enjoyed tasting herself in Santana's mouth. It was a delectable combination.

"What are you doing to me?"

Rachel giggled. She continued kissing Santana.

Santana ran her hand down Rachel's back; over her hips. She circled her thigh,; slowly moved her fingered toward Rachel's entrance. She stroked her clicked for a while. She loved Rachel's moan. She entered Rachel with one finger to gauge her reaction.

"More." Rachel said grinding on Santana's finger. Santana added another finger.

"You feel so good." Santana said. "You're so fucking soft and wet."

"Faster."

Santana grunted.

"Deeper." Rachel moaned.

Santana gave Rachel so much. She would've given the woman all she had, but she didn't want to do that in the back of an escalade.

Rachel buried her head in Santana's neck to keep her screaming to a minimum. She finally stilled and release in Santana's hand. Her body limped on Santana's. Santana removed her hand and, again, she licked all of Rachel's essence. Rachel found that incredibly sexy. She looked Santana in her eyes and her stomach fluttered. Her body was on fire. She didn't know what to do with this feeling, so she kissed her.

"Damn, Rachel."

"Santana that was-it- wow."

Santana smirked.

"I don't usually, um, do things like this."

Santana chuckled. "I'm not judging you." She said.

The SUV came to a stop. Rachel pressed the intercom and told the driver to give them a few minutes.

"You look like you've been thoroughly fucked." Santana said.

"I have been." Rachel said. "When we get inside we should find a bathroom and try to clean ourselves up a bit."

"Good idea."

The party hosted the upper echelon of Hollywood's gays and lesbians. Santana was well aware of many of the gays and lesbians in the music industry, but there were some major surprises of the actors.

Santana was sitting by the bar observing. She couldn't observe much because tipsy leaning toward being ridiculously tipsy.

"Can I get you a drink?" A beautiful brunette asked.

Santana looked to see where Rachel had gone. They had separated at some point during the night. She didn't see her, so she took the woman up on her offer.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Santana." She said. "Yours?"

"Natalie."

"Nice to meet you Natalie."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you. So are you."

"Really beautiful."

Santana blushed.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having."

Natalie ordered two shots of Patron. Santana liked her already.

After a few more rounds, Natalie suggested that they go somewhere a little quieter. Santana followed.

"Santana." Rachel called out. "I've been looking for you. Where are you headed?"

"We're going to have some fun." Rachel hadn't noticed the other woman until then.

"Santana?"

"Huh? Oh. Hey, um," She snapped her fingers trying to remember Rachel's name. "um, um, mmm—rrruumm, rraa."

"Rachel." She said. She almost pissed that Santana couldn't remember her name until she realize that she was wasted.

"Right. Rrrachel. What's up?"

"I'm about to leave." Rachel said uncertain. "Do you want to come with me?"

Santana seemed to be in deep thought, but she wasn't. She was really just that drunk. "Natalie and I arreeee going for a walk. You could totally join us."

"No thank you." She said.

"Sanny?" Natalie asked.

"Hmm."

"I'm going to get my jacket. I'll be back."

"Ok." She said as she walked away.

Rachel glared.

Santana turned back to Rachel. "Wow." Santana said. "You're gorgeous."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks."

"You should come with us."

"Or you could come with me." Rachel said. "I'll take care of you. Make you breakfast in the morning."

"Mmmm. I like breakfast." Santana said with a dopey smile on her face. "Bacon."

"Whatever you want."

Santana chuckled. "Sex."

"I'll give you bacon and sex if you come with me."

Santana laughed.

"Santana are you ready?" Natalie asked as she rejoined the two women.

"Ok." She said.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said as she and Mercedes joined the small group. "We've been looking all over for you. Adam and Puck left; can you give us a ride?"

"Sure." She said. "I'm just waiting for Santana."

"Cool." Quinn said. "You coming San? Who's your friend?"

Santana started laughing again; not that she really stopped. "Ummm. Naaaaat."

"Nat-Na. I'm Natalie Reese." She said laughing.

Apparently Santana and Natalie found something funny that the rest of the group hadn't.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said. "You guys coming with us?"

"Baby, can we go? I'm tired." Mercedes whined.

"We're about to leave Merce."

"Q? Q? Come here." Santana asked. Quinn obliged. "I love you, Q."

"I love you too, San." Quinn chuckled. "You all right?"

"Mhmm. Good." She whispered.

"Come on, San. You're a little wasted." She said. "Let's go home."

"I'm going home with Natalie." She slurred.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded.

"Ok."

"What?" Rachel asked.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Bacon and sex tomorrow. Mm-Raaaacheellll. Byeeee."

"No. Santana." Rachel said. "You're coming with me tonight. Bacon and sex tomorrow."

Quinn chuckled. She wanted to see how this would play out. Whenever they went out, there were always girls fighting over Santana. When Santana was wasted all she wanted was sex. She didn't really care about feelings. Quinn, however, had feelings; she just wanted to get her girl home.

"Rachel is deelish-shuh." Santana said. "Best taaaste."

Quinn looked over to Rachel. Rachel blushed. "Rach. Did you and San um? Did you two?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn sighed. She couldn't very well let Santana leave with this new piece of information. She also couldn't deny Santana what she wanted to do. "Santana." She said. "Do you want to go with Rachel or Natalie?"

"Sex?"

"Ok." Quinn sighed. "Do you want sex with Natalie or Rachel?"

"Had sex with Rachel already." She slurred. "Awesome."

"Look." Rachel said. "Santana is coming with me. Nice meeting you Natalie. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Natalie glared at Rachel.

"And if I ever see you again." She said. "You'll regret it. I know you put something in her drink. So take your old ass and find someone else to fuck with because Santana's off limits."

Santana just wouldn't stop laughing.

"Let's go, Santana." Rachel pulled Santana close.

"Rach, maybe we should get her some water." Quinn said.

"I have water in the car." She said. "San, you're coming home with me."

"Rachel." She said pulling Rachel in for a kiss. "Mmmm. Bacon."

**A/N: I'm not abandoning "Before the Fame."**

**A/N: A lot going on here, but I have some awesome ideas for this story if enough people. Like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and alerts. **

**Disclaimer x2: I forgot to mention that I don't own 'Glee' for chapter one. I didn't own it then and, sadly, I don't own it now. Oh! I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

The next morning, Santana awoke to overwhelmingly aromatic scents. She couldn't quite open her eyes, but that scents were affecting her in ways they had never before. Maybe lavender and vanilla. She tossed and turned; she felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was different. She finally fluttered opened her eyes. She wasn't in her apartment. All she saw were white walls and a high morning sun peeking brightly through floor to ceiling windows. Her eyes were heavy. Stuck in a weird dream-like situation, she decided to go back to sleep.

_Here's the mail, it never fails.  
It makes me want to wag my tail.  
When it comes I want to wail - Mail!_

_Here's the mail, it never fails.  
It makes me want to wag my tail.  
When it comes I want to wail - Mail!_

"Make it stop." Santana whined as she was interrupted from her sleep. "Please make it stop."

"Good morning, Santana."

"Good mor—oh shit." Santana said jumping from the bed. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment." Rachel said walking closer to the bed. "I didn't want to wake you."

Santana eyed Rachel suspiciously. She hadn't thoroughly assessed the situation. She gave Rachel a once over. She thought she looked cute with her hair in a neatly pulled back pony, wearing mid-calf jogging tights and an Incredible Hulk t-shirt. "You're so fucking hot." She said attempting to get up from the bed. She realized she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. Usually not one for subtlety she pulled the covers over her body.

Rachel chuckled and walked over to her. "Nothing I haven't seen. Don't get up too quickly." She said. "You've had a lot to drink. And quite possibly ingested some sort of narcotic." She leaned over you help her up.

"Mmm. You smell delicious." Santana said burying her face in Rachel's neck. "I like it."

"Thank you." She said. "You look like hell by the way. Sexy as ever, but you could use a little cleaning up."

Santana smirked. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Why don't you get cleaned up and come into the kitchen."

Santana nodded.

Rachel led her to a large bathroom just off of her very large room. This was quite possibly the nicest bathroom Santana had ever been in. It was feminine and bright. It smelled nice. She could definitely tell a sophisticated woman lived here. This was so unlike her bathroom in her 3,000 square foot adult arcade. It was spacious. She moved move through it freely. There was a shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub. There was so much space that it wasn't cluttered. The tub sat in the center of the bathroom; the large shower stall neatly in a corner. Santana turned on the shower and adjusted the head settings before entering. She removed her clothing. She smelled like her own arousal, lavender and tequila. How she could smell lavender on herself with such strong competing scents was beyond her.

The shower was perfectly hot; the pressure was beating magically against her skin. She reminded herself to ask Rachel where she bought the shower head. After she showered and put on the clothes Rachel left for her (she had to cuff the sweats because they were just above her ankles), she made her way to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked plating food. "Was your shower ok?"

"I'm feeling all right. That shower was amazing." She said. "Where you get that showerhead?"

Rachel smirked. "Maybe if you're nice to me I'll tell you." She winked.

"I'll do whatever you want." Santana said.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

"The only thing I want you to do:" Rachel said walking over to Santana sitting the plate on the breakfast bar. "Is eat your breakfast."

Rachel was invading her space and Santana didn't know what she wanted more: Rachel or the steaming plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. "You made me breakfast? This is incredible."

"Yeah. So just relax and enjoy it."

Santana nodded. "You're not going to eat any?"

"I'm going to eat. I'm vegan, so I can't have what you're having."

"Vegan? That's…interesting." For the lifer of her, Santana never understood people restricted themselves from meaty goodness—especially bacon. "So what do you eat? Fruits and veggies?"

Rachel chuckled. "Most people don't understand the vegan lifestyle. It's very restricted, but if your breakfast is any indication I do pretty well in the kitchen."

"I wonder what else you do well in the kitchen."

"I'm sure I'd do you really well in the kitchen."

Santana nearly choked on her bacon. This woman was doing things to her; she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to top me?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Isn't it?"

"Why don't you finish your breakfast and maybe you'll find out." Rachel said picking a raspberry from her fruit salad.

Santana moaned. Again, she couldn't tell if it was because of what Rachel was saying or if was because the food was so damned delicious.

The women finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Rachel cleared their stuff from the breakfast bar and put everything in the dishwasher.

She washed her hands and walked over to Santana. "What do you usually do on Sundays?" She asked sitting on Santana's lap.

Santana loved Rachel's forwardness. "If everything with Axe is ok I usually play COD. Just chill out. Nothing special."

"I see." Rachel said lifting Santana's chin. "Would you like to do me?"

"I'd love nothing more."

"I'm sure." Rachel said as she kissed Santana.

Santana moaned. She would never get enough of this girl's mouth. Santana deepened the kiss. So that neither would fall Santana brought Rachel impossibly closer to her. Rachel secured her legs around Santana's waist. Santana wouldn't mind spending her Sundays like this.

"I love when you kiss me." Santana said running her hands down Rachel's back.

"Well, I love kissing you." She said gripping mounds of Santana's hair.

Santana carried Rachel to her bedroom. Santana didn't waist anytime throwing Rachel on the bed. Rachel giggled. She loved that Santana was so aggressive yet playful. Santana straddled Rachel.

"You're gorgeous. I just can't even speak right now." Santana said. "Are you real? Because I've been very fortunate in my life, but I'm not so sure this is real."

Rachel chuckled. "Does this prove that I'm real?" Rachel asked flipping Santana over and pinning her to the bed. Santana couldn't move. Rachel held her wrists down over her head.

"Damnit woman, you're so tiny. How are you so strong?" Santana said struggling to break free.

"Shh."

"But I—"

"Shh. Be quiet." Rachel said kissing Santana's neck.

Santana couldn't think properly. She almost wanted to ask herself how it was possible that Rachel kept topping her, but the thought never transmitted clearly.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" She continued kissing her neck.

_What the fu_- Santana wondered where the hell that question came from. She decided it was best to answer Rachel. "Very much." She said. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"This isn't me trying to seduce you. I'm just having a little fun." Rachel stopped kissing Santana and looked her in her eyes. "When I seduce you, excuse me" She chuckled. "If I decide to seduce you, trust me, you'll know." She gently kissed Santana's lips and hopped off of the bed and left her bedroom.

Santana lay stunned for a minute. She couldn't move. She didn't know if she wanted to move. Rachel Berry was officially just the best… EVER.

Rachel returned with Santana's clothes washed and neatly folded.

"Wh-When did you wash my clothes?"

"While you were sleeping."

Santana smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She said. "I hate to be this person, but I have to meet Mercedes for lunch."

"Oh. Um. Ok." She said. "I'll get going." Santana wasn't used to being asked to leave. She usually left before the woman woke up or made up some ridiculous story to get her to leave. She didn't intend to be rude, but she really didn't think that her future wife would be a one night stand she met at a club.

"I've enjoyed your company." Rachel said. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for taking care of me and making me breakfast." Santana said changing from Rachel's sweats to her jeans. "And uh, washing my clothes. You're sweet."

"You're welcome."

Santana put on her boots and jacket and readied herself to leave.

"I really like your jacket." Rachel said fixing the collar on Santana's jacket.

"It's my favorite."

"It's so you. Very sexy."

Santana blushed. "Here." She said taking off her jacket. "Hold onto to it."

"Wh-what?" She asked. "I can't take your jacket."

"I want you to have it."

"Thank you."

Santana nodded.

"Come here." Rachel pulled Santana in for a kiss. Rachel put so much into the kiss. She wanted Santana to know she meant something to her. That she appreciated their time together. "I love doing that." She said sighing as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, you're pretty good at it."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true." She said reaching for Rachel's hand. "You wanna know what else is true?"

"What?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I've never met a more perfect person."

"Santana, the things you say to me." Rachel sighed. "Leave me breathless."

"Alright Ms. Berry, I have to go. Enjoy your lunch with Mercedes." Santana said kissing Rachel's hand.

Rachel and Mercedes Met a Café not far from studio city. It was an incredibly beautiful day, so they decided to sit outside.

"You look you just won a Tony, Ms. Berry, what's going on? How was your night with Santana?"

Rachel blushed. If she was being honest her night with Santana was perfect. Taking care of Santana didn't require a lot. She was the most gracious drunk person she'd ever met; and she her hangovers were easily curable: extended sleep, a hot shower and homemade breakfast. Santana was easy. "It was good." She said taking a sip of her iced tea. "She's refreshingly easy."

Mercedes chuckled. "Yeah. That's Santana for you. She's pretty laidback; very easygoing."

"I like it."

"You do, do you?"

Rachel nodded. "And she is like the best kisser ever. Like her lips are pillows." She said drifting off into a daze.

"I know." Mercedes sighed.

"What? You've kissed Santana?"

"Uh, yeah." Mercedes said like it was no big deal.

"Does Quinn knows about this?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-what? Are you guys into some freaky swingers lifestyle?"

"Absolutely not. We all grew up together. Santana and I made out all the time in high school. Well, until I realized that Quinn had it bad for me and we stopped."

"Interesting information." Rachel said taking another sip of her iced tea. "I thought you and Quinn didn't get together until after college."

"We didn't make it official until after college. We didn't spend much time together with her being at boarding school in Ohio. We only had summers. It would've been difficult to sustain a relationship while I was in high school and she was at Yale." She said looking over her menu. "Apparently, Quinn was fine with our arrangement because she knew we'd be together. She was just so great about everything."

"And now you're here together in LA. Successful in your careers and madly in love." Mercedes nodded. "That's incredibly romantic."

Mercedes chuckled. "It has been an adventure."

"So you and Santana never dated?"

"God no. It would take and active miracle for us to get together. She's like a sister to me."

"A sister you've made out with?"

"A very hot sister I've made out with." Mercedes joked. "But, no. Our families are really close. Our dads are best friends."

"You're silly." Rachel said. "So what else is new?"

"Well, my paycheck just increased by a few zeros."

"So you got the job?" Mercedes nodded. "Congratulations. That's incredible. I know you worked hard for it."

"Thanks. Most people thought I got the job because our dads are friends." She said. "Little do most people know is that he actually put me through the ringer; getting this job wasn't easy."

"I'm sure he took it easy on you."

"Easy is not in Carlos Lopez's vocabulary."

Rachel chuckled. "It's in Santana Lopez's vocabulary."

"Rachel." Mercedes swatted her arm. "You're a mess."

"So, how are things with you and the 'Magnificent Quinn'?"

"Things are good. She's been stressed about her new line lately. She's introducing men's wear."

"That's awesome. Congratulations."

"I'll tell her you said so. I just wish I could do something to ease her mind a bit."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Mercedes smirked. There are things she could do to Quinn that would help her relax. But that would have to wait for now she would just enjoy lunch with her friend.

"Lopez, get your lazy ass up." Quinn said as she walked into Santana's apartment.

"You're going down, loser." Santana said speaking into her headset. "I will annihilate you. Too bad your mommy and daddy aren't there to save. I will crush your hopes and dreams for the future."

"San. We have to go." Quinn tapped Santana on the shoulder and walked over to the gaming console.

"Touch that Fabray and Merce will be licking your wounds later."

"I told you I'd be here by 12." Quinn scoffed. "It's 12:30."

"You're late."

"And you're not ready. You're supposed to be helping me do the most important thing ever; and you're what playing Call of Duty?"

"Chill out Q. We're almost done."

"You've got 10 minutes."

Santana smirked. "You're going down kid. There's no way in hell you can handle this. Check the perimeter loser."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Who would've thought that spoiled, obnoxious, power hungry, hot ass sex-kitten (Santana's words) Santana Lopez would grow up to be a laidback, guitar designing, video-game playing, sexy badass (also Santana's words)? Well, she never in her wildest dreams imagined that. Santana is an overgrown child. But when it comes to business she puts the games away, puts her big girl clothes on and makes deal and owns shit just like her mother taught her.

After her 12 minutes were up—Quinn gave her a two minute warning that lasted four—she was getting annoyed.

"Alright Kev, good game. Remember who runs this? That's what I thought. Be good buddy. Have a good week." Santana said as she removed her headset.

"You really are a woman child."

"What? He's a good kid. Just because Meg and I didn't work out doesn't mean that I can't be friends with him."

Quinn smiled. She knew how much Kevin meant to her, but they really needed to get on with their day.

"Alright Fabray, where are we headed first?" Santana asked as they walked to her private lot.

"I need to buy new candles and then we can pick up the flowers and dinner. We have to be done by 5. You're driving."

"Fine, but I'm driving the 'stang and driving as fast as I want."

"Why can't we drive something safer? Like your Lexus?"

"Because that's for business. Besides, I haven't driven since it got some under the hood action." Santana wiggled her eye brows.

Quinn scuffed.

"It's either this or the Camaro. Your choice blondie."

"Fine. Let's go, but you can't go over 80 and I mean it."

"Boo. You're no fun, Q." She said opening the door for Quinn.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Quinn was usually much more relaxed, but what she had planned for tonight put her on edge. Santana knew this and was testing her.

"How many candles could you possibly need? I mean damn, Fabray?" Santana was annoyed they had been at the Pottery Barn for nearly 40 minutes. Home decorum gave her the heebie-jeebies.

"Santana do you know anything about romance?" Quinn couldn't deal with Santana right now. "How many women have you proposed to?"

"I know enough Fabray. Look why don't you relax. She'll love everything, but we still have to get the flowers and go to Whole Foods."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"And they will be. Let's pay for these and head out."

Quinn nodded.

"By the way, have you asked the Jones' for permission? You know they're like super traditional."

"I'm not an idiot, San. Of course I asked them. I asked them a few months ago. Tina has been emailing me twice a month asking why I haven't proposed to her daughter yet."

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"I had to make sure everything was perfect."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"How are you ladies doing today?" The cashier asked.

"Good thanks. How are you?"

"Well, thank you." The cashier said. "Will that be all for you and your…girlfriend?" She asked Santana.

Santana couldn't help, but laugh. "Who me and this one? My girlfriend? Q you hear this?"

"Yes. And that will be all thank you." Quinn was annoyed because Santana wasn't even close the cashier to as such a question.

"Your total will be 1248.43."

"Damn Q. All that for candles."

"Not right now, Santana." Quinn said handing the girl her credit card.

"I think you're funny and sexy. I'm Jackie."

"Hi, Jackie. I'm Santana."

"I know."

"Ahem."

"I'm sorry, credit or debit."

"Debit."

"Enter your pin please." She said. "So Santana what are you up today?"

"Nothing much. Just helping out my bestie." She wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "She's preparing to take the walk of death."

"Oh no. You're dying?"

"No. I'm not dying. I'm proposing to my girlfriend."

"OOOooOoo. That's so sweet." She said handing Quinn her card and receipt. "So do you have a girlfriend, Santana?"

"Absolutely not."

"Maybe you should call me once you're finished. I'm done at 6." She said writing her number on the back of one the store's business cards.

"Cool. I'll think about it." Santana said putting the card in her jacket pocket. "Later, Jackie."

"Oh my god, San." Quinn said once they left the store. "Are you serious? She's like 19 or something."

"Your point? As long as she's over 18 I don't care."

"You're disgusting."

"But you love me."

"I'm seriously beginning to question that."

"Whatever. She's hot."

"She like completely ignored me. I was the customer."

Santana chuckled. The girl had been very forward. She liked that. "Too bad you don't have to deal with hot girls throwing themselves at you. I can't even imagine giving up all of those beautiful women. I love Merce, but you're crazy Q."

Quinn slapped Santana on the back of her head. "Just shut up and drive."

"Ouch. Damnit, Q." Santana said rubbing the back of her head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you play too much. Can you take anything seriously?"

"I take things seriously, Q."

"Other than Axe and COD?"

"I take you seriously." Santana said pulling out of the parking lot mumbling about how she wouldn't be there if she didn't.

"I know." Quinn sighed. "And I appreciate it. I'm sorry. I just want everything done by the time she gets home."

"We still have lots of time, Q. Look, I'll even help you set up. Ok?"

Quinn smiled. "Thanks San." She said checking her iPad making sure she had everything she needed so far.

The rest of the afternoon was a breeze. Santana made sure that Quinn got everything she needed and that they were back at her and Mercedes' condo by 5.

"Q, how do you want these candles setup?"

"Just spread them all over while I prep for dinner."

Santana did just that and then some. She also dusted everything. Twice. What? She's a good friend.

"That smells great Q." Santana said walking into the kitchen. "You should totally cook more often."

"I'll keep that in mind." Quinn said whipping a bowl of cream. The phone rang. "Could you get that?"

"Greg says your package is here and he'll bring up in a few minutes."

"Yay. I'm excited. Once it gets here everything will be complete."

"Cool. What is it?"

"You'll see. It's why I've been waiting so long to propose."

A few minutes later Greg was at the door with a blue-eye black Siberian husky puppy.

"What the? Q, he's so awesome. What's he for? I thought you hated dogs."

"I don't hate dogs. I don't like them, but Merce does and I want to make her happy."

"This is what took so long?"

"He's purebred. I had to wait for his mother to give birth; then I had to wait until he was old enough to get off the teet. And then I had to get him trained a bit."

"Ok. I get it. This is a super special puppy."

"Mercedes is worth it. This is the exact dog she's always wanted."

"Wow. A puppy and a proposal in one night. Fancy, Q."

"He's perfect. He's partially trained, so we won't have to worry about him yapping."

"He's great. She's going to love him."

"Cool. Do your thing. Hit me up tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

"I will." Quinn was scratching his head. He seemed to be in total ecstasy. "Oh. And don't think I forgot; we'll talk tomorrow."

"Talk about…?"

"Your little sleep over last night."

"I honestly can't remember what happened last night. I've huge gaps in my memory. I was in Rachel's car. I went to the bathroom and then I woke up in her apartment." Santana left out all of what happened after she woke up because she couldn't quite understand it herself.

"Alright, but maybe over lunch we can jog your memory."

"Sure thing. So uh, congrats and let know how it goes."

"Good evening, Ms. Mercedes." Greg said opening the entrance. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, Greg. How was your day?"

"Good. You know, watching the door."

"You're so silly. Have a good night." She said as she got on the elevator.

Mercedes sighed as she entered the penthouse condo she shared with Quiin. She enjoyed catching up with Rachel, but she was tired. All she wanted to do was cuddle up with her girlfriend and sleep.

She sat all of her things down in the foyer. She'd have to pick them up tomorrow. She walked into the living room and was taken aback by dimly lit candles and rose petals strewn all over the floor.

"Hey baby." Quinn said walking over to Merceds.

"Hey." Mercedes smiled meeting Quinn half way. "What's going on, baby?"

"Nothing much, just doing something special for my girl." She said kissing her girlfriend.

"This is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Quinn said guiding Mercedes to the bathroom. "I want you to relax. Just chill."

"Wow." Mercedes said taking in the sight of the bathroom. There were candles all over. There was soft jazz playing in the background. "Wh-what's. What is all this?"

"Do I need a reason to cater to the love of my life?"

"No. I just need a minute. This all very sweet."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Are you going to join me?"

"No. This is all for you. Just take your time and relax. Come out when you're ready." Quinn kissed Mercedes. She really didn't want to move so she deepened the kiss.

"Quinn, Quinn, baby." Mercedes said between kisses. "Do you want me to take a bath or do you want to continue this in the bedroom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You just taste soo Mm. I'm sorry, babe. Take your bath and then come out when you're done."

Mercedes relaxed in her bath for about twenty minutes before she decided that was enough time. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to wear the little number she bought a few weeks ago. She gave herself a once over and knew that Quinn would be eating out the palm of her hand over the dress.

"Mercedes, baby, you look. Just wow." Quinn said as she watched Mercedes walk into the living room.

"You look really handsome, Quinn."

Quinn blushed. She had changed into a black Armani suit while Mercedes was bathing. Quite often Quinn wore men's clothing around the house. It wasn't something that she shared with the outside world. Quinn had no desire to be a man; she and Mercedes were experimenting with role playing and they both liked it. A few months ago in passing, Mercedes mentioned that Quinn would look gorgeous in a suit on their wedding day. Quinn wasn't sure if she'd wear a suit on their wedding day, but she figured it wouldn't hurt if she wore one when she purposed to her girlfriend.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Jones?"

"Of course."

Quinn pulled Mercedes in close. Mercedes loved being this close to her girlfriend. Quinn always made her feel loved. They danced in silence basking in the ambiance.

Quinn pulled Mercedes in even closer. Mercedes felt hardness. "Baby, is that…?"

Quinn nodded.

Mercedes chuckled. "So you assumed you'd be getting lucky tonight?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Someone's confident."

"Not always. Sit down get comfortable."

Quinn whistled twice.

"What the? Quinn, why are you whistling baby?"

Within seconds the puppy came running into the living room.

"Here boy." Quinn kneeling to scoop up the puppy.

"He's so cute." Mercedes said taking the puppy as Quinn passed him to her.

"He's for you baby."

"What? Really? But you hate dogs."

Quinn chuckled. "I don't hate dogs. We just don't get along."

"He seems to like you."

"That's because I put him in his place."

"You're such a goof." Mercedes said scratching his head. "Does he have a name?"

"No. I was thinking you could name him."

"Umm. He's so beautiful. I have no idea."

"Well, think on it. There's no rush."

"Ok." Mercedes continued playing with him. Quinn couldn't get enough of her playing with the pup. "Aww, Q. You ever got him a collar with lots of bling." Mercedes said as she assessed his collar. "I think you forgot to take this sack off it." Mercedes said working the sack from the collar. "Maybe it's an extra piece." She finally detached it. "Oh look I was ri—" She looked up and Quinn was on one knee with a velvet box at Mercedes' knees. She opened it to reveal a 2-carat princess cut solitaire in platinum setting ring. Mercedes gasped. Quinn took her hand.

"Mercedes," Quinn started. "I fell in love with you that summer Santana introduced us. What did you say to me after we started spending time togetherU?"

Mercedes sighed. "That you were too old for me and you just wanted one thing."

"What did I say?"

"That it was only two years and that you wanted many things from me." Mercedes said as Quinn reached up to wipe away tears that were streaming down her face. "I still don't know what a college freshman would want with a 16-year-old who lived 3,000 miles away."

"Those things didn't matter. All that mattered was that I got to be with you."

"Yeah. After you stalked me."

"I did not stalk you. I just kept in touch with you."

"You were really persistent."

"Because I wanted you. I needed to be with you. I told you it would work out. Remember when I said that, baby?"

Mercedes nodded. Tears falling from her eyes. "You said that you'd visit me whenever I wanted so that you could rack up on miles." She chuckled. "You said that distance couldn't keep us apart and everything would be fine because we would be together. And as soon as you graduated from Yale you moved to LA."

"Because I couldn't stand being away from you and I knew this is where you wanted to be. I never want to be away from you. And if I am it won't be for long."

"You've always kept your word."

"And I intend to for the rest of our lives." Quinn kissed Mercedes' hand. "Mercedes Jones, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and raising our beautiful puppy and in the future children together?"

Mercedes chuckled.

"Of course if this isn't the right time and you need to think on it, I have no problem waiting. I'd wait forever. But because dinner's getting cold I need an answer like now."

"Quinn, you're a mess. Of course I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And we'll raise Sapphire and our future children together; anywhere as long as you're there." Mercedes said bringing Quinn in for a kiss. It was loving and passionate.

"Sapphire, huh?"

"Yes. His eyes shine brighter than this diamond, which is blinding, so can you please put it on my finger before I decide to just keep him as a symbol of our engagement."

"I'm sorry future Mrs. Fabray." Mercedes laughed. Quinn frowned. "Was that too presumptuous. You don't have to take my last name. I could take yours. We could hyphenate."

"Quinn, calm down. Of course I'm taking your last name."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief. She always wanted Mercedes to have her last name.

"You asked my parents for permission right?"

"Of course I did. Have you seen Mike Jones? And I'd never hear the end of from Tina."

"Ok Fiance. Let's get you fed because you're going to need your energy." Mercedes said pulling Quinn into their kitchen. "And you should probably call Kim to handle things at the office because you won't be going in tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Quinn saluted.

"Come on goof."

That night they made love like never before. They solidified their love and the transition of their relationship with promises leading to a lifelong commitment.

**Reviews are love! Anything you liked? Didn't like? All comments, criticisms, questions and suggestions are welcome; but be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of your alerts and reviews. You all are awesome! 3**

**JayMonasta: Thanks! You were the first to review the story, so huge hug for you! : )**

**Veronkika: Thanks. I'm partial to drunk San as well.**

**Guest: Thankies!**

**DaPheonix: Thanks. I like Quinncedes. Mike and Tina aren't Mercedes' parents. Total coincidence. **

**Parker88: Heeeeey! Thanks! : )**

**Momo0424: Mo, you're too funny! You would see yourself in this character. I can see that—because you and San are both so awesome. Hehe. MIKE JONES! Lol. You would also pick up on that. As always, thaaaaanks! :p**

**5'2 Diva Lover: Dominate Rachel is just… le sigh. I just imagine her as a little firecracker. Sometimes she's just too hot to handle. **

**Pezberrylover0612: Thanks!**

**DegrassiGleek54: Thanks! Quinncedes love. **

**U2: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee.' All the mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Santana converted a 3,000 square foot storefront into the ultimate bachelor (yeah she's a chick, but she's just not into all that girly shit) pad. From the outside it looked like any other forgotten rundown storefront in a gentrified area, but inside was an absolute paradise. Santana was a big kid. Her place served many purposes: it juxtaposed her lackadaisical lifestyle to her extensive wealth; it kept her humble and sane; it was her playground; and it kept away money-grubbing hoes (Puck's words not hers). It gave her the opportunity to weed out the good girls from the not so good girls. She loved it. It was so her now.

She found sheer pleasure in a relaxed lifestyle with no commitments—other than to her friends, family and business. She ran on SLT (Santana Lopez Time). She was so far from the HBIC persona she assumed much of her high school life and into college. Don't get it twisted she gets shit done and can still be a huge bitch—when necessary; just with much more subtlety.

Sunday and Mondays are her personal days. She never schedules meetings or does business on either day; which is why she was free to help Quinn set up for her proposal to Mercedes (should would've dropped whatever she was doing anyway). She briefly wonders how that's going. She assumed everything went well because it's 9:30 and she hasn't heard from either woman. She would think of her best friend while in the company of a very sexy half naked checkout girl. Never mind Quinn and Mercedes she has other pressing matters to tend to; like Jackie giving her a drunken college girl strip tease.

"Jackie." Santana says not actively reacting to the show in front of her. "Come here."

Jackie is mid-drop when Santana makes her request. She slides across the hardwood floor stealthily like a cat. "Up here." Santana pats her lap. Jackie straddles her. Santana runs her fingers through the girl's hair. She thinks she's beautiful. She has a weakness for beautiful petite brunettes. Jackie kisses Santana. She likes that. There is nothing she appreciates more in a beautiful woman than aggression—huge turn on. Most of her partners assume she likes being on top because of her aggressive nature, but she likes a woman who will go toe-to-toe with her.

Jackie grinds into Santana. She's moaning and Santana loves it. Jackie pulls Santana's Aqua Teen Hunger Force t-shirt over her head. She kisses and sucks her neck. Santana's moaning. Jackie gets more forceful and Santana is on cruise control. There's not stopping her. Her goal is for one of them to come—she doesn't really care who. Jackie scoots up her body a bit. She's straddling her abdomen. Santana feels the wetness through Jackie's underwear. She's still grinding against her. Santana must be a magician because somehow Jackie's no longer wearing underwear. Santana feels her wetness on her abs. Her scent is amazing. She wants some of that.

Santana pushes her away a bit and circles her thighs; she's inching her way toward her center. Her fingers are coated with Jackie's arousal. She strokes her clit. Just as she's about to enter the unimaginable happens—the doorbell rings.

Santana bits down on Jackie's lip. She moans. Santana groans. "What the fuck?" She realizes that Quinn's proposal might not have gotten the reaction she wanted and picked Jackie up and carried her to the door. Santana is surprised by her guest; looking hot as fuck with her hair cascading over her shoulders wearing a black pencil skirt and her white biker cordura. "Rachel?"

"Hello, Santana. Am I interrupting something?"

"Err. Ummm. Wha-."

"I can see that your hands are full, so I can just umm-."

"Uh Rachel, Jackie. Jackie Rachel."

"Hello." Rachel said.

"Hi." Jackie said a little too enthusiastically. "You're hot. Are you joining us?"

"Not tonight."

"Bummer."

"Hmm. Uuuhh. Don't leave. Stay." Santana says as she shuts the door. A few minutes later Jackie walks out the door winking at Rachel.

"Santana you didn't have to ask her to leave."

"Meh." Santana says leaning against the door. "Shit. I'm sorry. Come in."

Santana moves from the entrance to allow Rachel to enter.

Rachel is taken aback by Santana's place. This is definitely not what she was expecting. Rachel felt like she had walked into someone's teenage dream. In a word, Santana's place was, awesome. During her appraisal she realized that Santana was only wearing a sports bra.

"Incredible."

Santana smirked. She watched Rachel take in her space. For some reason she was happy that Rachel approved.

"Uh, Rachel?" Santana asks taking her from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude." Santana says picking up her t-shirt. "But uh, how do you know where I live?"

"Oh uh here." Rachel reached into the jacket pocket and passed Santana her wallet. "You left your wallet in your pocket; which makes sense because this is your jacket—it is super comfortable, by the way."

"Hm. I didn't even realize I didn't have it." She took the wallet from Rachel and tossed on the coffee table. "It would've sucked if I got pulled over earlier."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened. "You were driving without a license?"

Santana suddenly felt like a scolded child. "Uh. Yeah. I'll have to make sure I have it from now on."

Rachel nodded.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"How did you find the entrance?" The entrance was on the side of the building; there was no way Rachel would've guessed that.

"Oh." Rachel chuckled. "I've been waiting outside since like 8:45. I tried calling Mercedes, but it took her forever to answer."

"Yeah. She and Quinn are tied up."

"Yeah. She finally called me back. She also told me the good news. That's so awesome. They're beautiful together."

"They're cool-wait. Santana looked at her watch." Her eyes widened. "You've been waiting outside for like an hour and a half?"

"Yes, but don't worry my driver is with me. And he's packing; sort of. Just a Taser."

Santana let out a sigh of relief. "Cool. You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"It was no trouble at all."

"I would've realized I didn't have it and would have taken care of everything."

"Well, I also wanted to see you." Rachel tugged at Santana's belt loop. "But you were already otherwise engaged."

Santana gulped. "We didn't um. You know. I umm. Hmm. We were Just."

"You were just what?"

Santana chuckled. "I got nada."

Rachel smirked. She definitely wasn't getting laid tonight.

"How about just chillin out? Make yourself at home while I take a shower. The kitchen is through there. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You are welcome to anything. Except for these." Santana picked up Jackie's underwear. "Unless you do want them?"

"No, thank you."

"All right. Just give me like 10 minutes."

Rachel nodded. She walked around the place again. She took everything in. It was fun and comfortable. It was also sexy. It was very busy, but in an oddly calming manner. It was so Santana—at least what Rachel had gathered from knowing the woman a little more than 24 hours. Rachel was taken aback by a wall filled with pictures of Santana and her closest friends titled: What Losers Do on Sundays. There were pictures of Santana, Quinn and Puck as children. Some of the three of them and Mercedes in what she assumed was high school— Santana and Mercedes were wearing Beverly Hills Prep t-shirts, Quinn was wearing a Yale hoodie. Another that looked like Quinn's graduation. One of Santana and her parents (her mother is really beautiful). Then there were also some of Santana and a little boy; she seemed to have known him his entire life.

"Checking out the wall, huh?" Santana asked startling Rachel.

Rachel had no idea so much time had passed. "Yeah. This is incredible. You're very creative."

"It's my life I pictures." Santana said adjusting one of the frames.

"Well, it's great."

"Thanks."

"So…"

"So…"

"Jennifer?"

"Jackie. Yeah, what about her?"

"She's pretty."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked gesturing for Rachel to follow her. They walked to her mini (understatement) bar.

"She's like, what? 18?" Rachel asked sitting on a star.

"She's 20." Santana walked behind the bar.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ok. She's 20. She's a little young for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And she's not your type."

"Interesting." Santana raised a bottle of red wine to Rachel. Rachel nodded. "So, what is my type Ms. Berry?"

"For starters, someone older."

"Mhm."

"And forward."

"Uh huh." Santana handed Rachel a glass of wine.

"You need a challenge."

"Hm."

"Someone who isn't clingy or too demanding."

Santana chuckled. "Is that all I _need_?"

"No, but it's a good place to start."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. Let me know how it turns out when she comes your way." Rachel said taking a sip of her wine.

"I'll definitely let you know." Santana smirked.

"This is really delicious; sweet and light."

"It's Beaujolais Nouveau. It's one of my favorites."

"You have great taste."

"I know." Santana smirked.

"You're very…modest."

Santana blushed.

"So tell me about your business. It seems that it does more than pay the bills."

"Touché." Santana walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to Rachel's. "I actually sell _and _design guitars."

"Interesting. How did you get into that? Did you always want to be a guitar designer?"

"No." Santana chuckled. "I actually wanted to be a lawyer."

"Lawyer, huh?"

"Yep. Aced the LSATS and everything."

"I can definitely see the correlation." Rachel joked.

"Dreams change, I guess."

"Huge change."

"Yeah. I got a lot of shit from my parents about it, but seeing as I'm not doing too badly they don't say much… about my business anyway. My mom has been asking me when I'm going to make her a grandmother; they're never pleased."

"Maybe you should get started on that then."

"I don't even have a girlfriend."

"And why is that?" Rachel asked circling her glass. "You seem to do ok."

"Meh."

"Oh come on." Rachel prodded. "You're such a stud."

"Stud?"

"Uh...Jessica?"

"Jackie."

"Yeah… right."

Santana chuckled. "It's not like that every night. Trust me. That shit only happens in movies."

"I'm sure."

"So enough about me and my apparent studliness."

"Apparent?"

"How much do you remember from last night?"

Santana blushed. She cleared her throat. "I remember being in the back of your escalade doing what we were doing. And then I remember vanilla and lavender. Then I woke up this morning you made me breakfast and then kicked me out—which has never happened."

"I didn't kick you out."

"So you say…"

"You're silly. You really don't remember what happened between then?"

"No. Did we fuck or something?"

"Wh-well, what we did in the car…" Rachel cleared her throat. "No. Nothing other than what we did in the car." Rachel really didn't mind that Santana didn't remember. Santana chose to leave with her and that's what mattered.

"Right."

"Yeah."

"I'm over talking about me." Santana smirked. "Tell me about Broadway."

"Well, I'm currently starring in Wicked."

"Awesome. What's it about?"

"It's derived from the "Wizard of Oz." It's a story about the unlikely friendship between a misunderstood girl named Elphaba and an ambitious, confident girl—Glinda. They eventually grow to become the Wicked Witch of the West and the Good Witch of the North—respectively."

"That sounds…interesting."

"It's a blast. One of the best shows I've done."

"Cool. What's your favorite thing about it? Like do you have a favorite part?"

"My favorite part is the finale of the first act. When my character—Elphaba discovers that the Oz is not as valiant as she thought." Santana furrows her eyebrows. "Anyway this is also the climax of the story it's when she really just breaks free from expectations. She's tired of playing by everyone else's rules. She just wants to be free to be her own person."

Santana can tell that Rachel is passionate about the show. She's absolutely adorable when she gets excited. She smiles. "That's deep. You seem like you enjoy it."

"I really love it."

"What's you're least favorite thing about the show?"

Rachel sighed. "I perform right shows per week—which isn't a problem; I also have to wear green face paint."

"You perform eight shows a week? Insane. Wait. What? Green face paint?"

Rachel nodded. "Elphaba is green."

"Green?"

"Yes. Have you not seen 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"Uh… No."

"Wh-What? It's like a classic musical. It like revolutionized film."

"Cool. Not really into musicals."

"I'll have to do something about that." Rachel mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

"I bet you look adorable green."

Rachel blushed. "I don't know about that?"

"You'd look hot wearing a paper bag and one sock."

"Would I really?"

"Yep."

Santana and Rachel had been enjoying their conversation that they hadn't realized that they drank two bottles of wine and it was almost one in the morning. Rachel looked over at the clock on the wall. She honestly only planned on dropping off Santana's wallet. She had to catch a flight at 8 AM. She really didn't want to leave, but she has a meeting the next morning. She looked up at Santana. She is just so sexy. Kissable full lips. She wants this woman in the worst way.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"It's almost 1."

"Oh. Shit." Santana looked at the clock on the wall. "So it is."

"I have to go."

Santana nodded. "That's twice."

"What?"

"Walking out on me." Santana joked. "Are you trying to tell me something, Ms. Berry?"

"Yes." Rachel quirked her eye brow.

Santana and Rachel found themselves in a staring contest.

"Are you going to tell me?" Santana asked leaning in closer to Rachel. Rachel met her halfway. Santana cupped Rachel's cheek. Rachel put her arm around Santana's neck and pulled her in.

"Maybe later." She said.

"Wh-hat?" Santana thought she was going in for a kiss.

Rachel giggled.

Santana looked like someone kicked her puppy. Then she glared. "You know what? That's totally cool, Berry."

"Oh, so now I'm Berry?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Well, Lopez, I have to get going."

"Fine. I'll walk you to the door."

"Aww. Don't be that way." Rachel said as they approached the door. "Don't worry your beautiful face." Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana pulled Rachel in. She buried her face in her neck. "Que huele a lavanda y vainilla. Tan delicioso. Nunca me olvidaré de lo bien que huele. Si pudiera embotellar usted y el aroma, lo haría."

Rachel shivered. That was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She wasn't sure of all of what Santana said, but she was certain her heard: lavender, vanilla and delicious. "Santana, I really have to go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Santana held her tightly.

Rachel giggled. "How about I call you when my flight lands?" Rachel handed Santana her cell phone.

Santana smirked. "That would work." She called her phone from Rachel's.

"Alright. Well, thanks for kicking out your… date."

"She wasn't a date. But uh, no problem."

Rachel kissed Santana chastely. "Bye."

Santana had a stupid ass grin on her face. "Bye."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked. Her guard was standing outside of the door where she had left him. She looked back at Santana once she got to the end of the building. _Mine_.

Santana walked into her house and sat on the couch. She thought back on her night. _Perfect_.

**Reviews are love! Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews!**

**Momo0424: Thanks, buddy! **

**DegrassiGleek54: I appreciate an aggressive Rachel. Thanks!**

**A/N: We're meeting someone new! I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee.'**

Rachel was sitting on the rooftop patio of her family's home in Upper East Side home overlooking the city. This was her space to relax. She'd usually go up there to do some of her most deep thinking, but not today; today, she just wanted to layout in the sun.

"Rachel, I hope you're wearing sun block."

"I'm fine Nan, just working on my tan." Rachel winked

"You kids and your tanning." Rachel's grandmother said shaking her head. She sat a tray with lemonade on the table and sat next to Rachel.

"Not all of us have that beautiful natural tan you have, Nan."

"Yeah, well, I still have to wear sunblock. Keeps the wrinkles away."

"Nan, you do not have one wrinkle on your face. How do you do that?"

"Lots of water and no deep thinking."

"Noted."

Her grandmother is a really beautiful woman. Her friend's parents always said she resembled Diahann Carroll. Her friends just thought she was hot for a grandmother. She appreciated that her friends thought that her grandmother was beautiful, but she was more than disturbed that they thought of her as hot.

"What are you up to today, pumpkin?"

"I'm probably going to roller blade in the park this afternoon."

"You're not going alone are you?"

Rachel shook her head. "Becca's coming."

"I like Becca; such a nice girl. And she's hot."

"Nan, wh-mm don't call my friends hot. And yes, she's very nice."

"Rachie, if I remember clearly, you ran into the house—without kissing me on the cheek—and said you had met the _hottest_ girl you had ever seen in your life."

"She is. And that was like 15 years ago, Nan."

"And you two still aren't dating."

"She's straight, Nan."

"That's never stopped anyone before."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What would you know?"

Nan swatted Rachel's arm. "Don't roll your eyes at your grandmother. I know plenty. I'm no square Rachie."

"Eww, Nan. But seriously you've been with a woman?"

"Two."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new bit of information. She wanted her grandmother to continue, but she knew that her grandmother liked to go into detail when she shared her stories. She decided that she could bare her grandmother's vivid accounts for the sake of hearing an interesting story.

"Two women, Nan?"

"Yes. Believe it or not I was _hot_."

"Oh. I can believe it Nan."

Nan chuckled. "So, yes, two women. I saw Beth while I was at Bryn Mawr and Sarah while I was at Columbia Law School."

"Beth and Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Nan, why haven't you shared this with me before?"

Nan shrugged her shoulders. "You kids are so caught up with labels that you don't take the time to look at the heart of the person. And some of you are too self-involved to realize that not everything is about rainbow flags, fame and Starbucks. As 'liberal' as you all think you are; you all are quite selfish. And this technology—as wonderful as it is—is dangerous and destructive."

Rachel wanted to defend her generation, but she knew she'd be fighting a losing battle.

"The sixties were a completely different time. The need for love and non-conformity were rampant. We wanted equality for everyone—not just blacks and Jews, but for gays, lesbians, transvestites and immigrants. And living in New York was like living in a different place and time; it was our own little bubble. No one could tell us anything."

"Yeah. Peace and love and happiness. That's incredible."

"It was fantastic."

"Tell me about Beth and Sarah."

It had been years since Simone Fields-Green had discussed her trysts. She had no problem sharing that part of her life with her granddaughter, it just never came up. "Beth was beautiful. She had the most beautiful, milky skin. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Quite a few people had issues with our relationship. We didn't care. We fell in love. For the same reasons why people hated that we were together were the reasons why we ended our relationship. I was a black and Jewish girl from New York and she was second generation Irish-American from Havertown, PA—she was also on scholarship. She decided that all she wanted from college was to earn her M.R.S. I wanted more than to be somebody's wife and because I had resources she didn't the decision was made.

"Wow. You two just broke up?"

Simone nodded. "It broke me, but I had goals and I couldn't let that keep me down."

"Wow. What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. I heard she married a mainline snob from Haverford Men's College."

"I'm sorry, Nan."

"Don't worry about that Rachie. That was another life time ago. First love lost is always painful."

Though her grandmother insisted she was ok, Rachel saw that it still affected here. "What about Sarah?" Simone's face lit up. Rachel smiled.

"She was incredible. Smart, beautiful, funny. We had the best time."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Tell me more."

"She was tall, thin, had beautiful honey brown skin." Rachel noticed that he grandmother had a dreamy look on her face. "Hey eyes were dark as coal, but they were captivating. I'd get lost."

"Wow, Nan. How long were you together?"

"Two years."

"What happened?"

"We just grew apart as lovers."

Rachel nodded. She listened intently as her grandmother shared some of the details of the relationship. Rachel wishes she could've met the woman who held her grandmother's heart.

"That's really beautiful. I wish I could have met her." Rachel said taking a sip from her glass of lemonade. This wasn't regular lemonade. She could taste the vodka. Her grandmother was something else.

"Oh. You have met her." Rachel furrowed her eye brows. "Back then she was Sarah Smith. She's now Aisha Smith-Rainey."

Rachel's eyes widened. Judge Aisha Smith-Rainey. Her grandmother's best friend? Her father's godmother? Wow. "Nan? You and Aisha?" Simone nodded. "Wait, wait wait. You and Aisha—who just had Passover dinner with us a couple of months ago?"

Simone nodded.

"The same Aisha Smith-Rainey who took me to see Barbara in concert when I was 16?"

Simone nodded again.

"Wow." Rachel was lost in her thoughts for a moment. "And you two are still friends."

"The very best."

"Some things are starting to make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she looks at you with sunshine in her eyes."

"Does she?"

"Yes." Rachel said. Come to think of it, her grandmother seemed to light up when the other woman was around. "Does Kelly know?" Kelly is Aisha's granddaughter and Rachel's first and only girlfriend. After the break up Rachel went a little wild. She didn't sleep around, but she dated a lot. Men and Women had the young starlet on their radar, but unfortunately for the guys, Rachel only dated women.

"I assume she's told her by now."

"I wish you would've told me sooner. I would've thought you were so much cooler." Rachel nudged her grandmother with her shoulder.

Simone chuckled. "Have you spoken to Kelly recently?"

"Yeah. A couple of months ago."

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's working as a solutionist for this engineering firm."

"I heard. I knew she'd go far."

"Yeah."

"Too bad she let you get away."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We were teenagers. And we were close, so it was only natural that we experimented with one another."

"I've never heard of a five-year experiment."

Rachel scoffed.

"Oh come on, sweetie. I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah. We realized that we're better off as friends."

"I understand. Strong friendships can sustain anything." Rachel nodded. "Enough about my lesbian trysts. What brings you here? You never come up here unless you have something on your mind."

"I kind of met someone."

"Kind of?" Rachel nodded. "Ok. Tell me more."

"She's a guitar designer from L.A. she grew up with Mercedes and, her now fiancé, Quinn."

"Mercedes and Quinn are getting married?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful. I've been wondering when Quinn would settle down with our Mercy."

"I think a lot of us have been wondering the same thing."

"Send my congratulations."

"I will."

"So, tell me more about this young lady."

"Her name is Santana Lopez."

"Santana Lopez? Beautiful name."

"Very beautiful name and she's gorgeous."

"You have a thing for Latinas?"

"I can appreciate any beautiful woman."

"I'm sure." Simone removed a lily petal from Rachel's hair. The wind was picking up. "So this Santana Lopez designs guitars?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. And you met her while you were visiting Mercedes and Quinn?"

"Yes."

"You were barely there for a week."

"I know Nan, but there's something about her. She's just a big kid. She's sexy, intelligent. She's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"So you slept with her."

"We, well, hmm… not exactly."

"What's not exactly, Rachie? You kids and your inability to speak in complete and full sentences."

"She" Rachel began not really wanting to give her grandmother details into her sex life. "Well, um, I, hmm."

"She topped you."

"Nan." Rachel gently chided. Her grandmother could be too much some times.

"What? I have to fill in holes, sweetie." Rachel glared. "So you went for a ride and now you can't get her off of your mind?"

"Nan." Rachel chuckled. She really should be used to her grandmother by now/

"I see."

"Well, have you spoken to her since you left?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's coming to visit soon."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait to see her."

"I'm sensing some trepidation. What's going on?"

"I just feel so connected to her." Rachel took another sip of her lemonade. "I spent less than 48 hours with her and we've been talking and exchanging emails for about four months; and what I'm feeling is unreal."

"Have you discussed this with her?"

"No. We talk usually talk about life and she sends me the cutest emails. I've been so busy with the show. I've been waiting until we met up again."

"You'll get to spend some time with her and you'll talk."

Rachel nodded.

"What does my favorite granddaughter have planned after rollerblading?"

Rachel chuckled. "Nan, I'm your only granddaughter.

"Which is why you're my favorite."

"I'm having dinner with Michael Blake. He's directing a new musical and they want me to join the cast."

"That's wonderful. We'll have to celebrate."

"Definitely."

Simone's phone rang. She looked down at the name on the screen and smiled. "Rachie, I have to take this, but keep me posted on this Santana Lopez. I'll see you soon, sweetie."

Rachel promised to keep her grandmother posted.

She kissed Rachel on her forehead and walked into the house.

# # # #

Santana was literally running around her place trying to get everything together for her trip to New York. She was excited to see Rachel. It has been way too long. The past four months have been amazing. She spent the time doing something she never thought she'd do: online dating the most perfect woman she had ever met. She and Rachel had planned this trip a month ago. Rachel had taken off two weeks from her show to spend time with her. Santana's schedule was fairly flexible, so she went along with whatever Rachel wanted.

Those who knew Santana well thought she had gone crazy. They weren't wrong. She is crazy. Crazy for a pint-sized Broadway diva who isn't afraid to put her in her place; a woman who's smile is as wide as the Pacific Ocean. Santana had stopped sleeping around with random girls, she definitely didn't date. Of course she still flirted—it is in her nature.

"Lopez, are you in here?" Puck shouted from the living room.

"Bedroom." She shouted back.

"Woah." Puck took in the hot mess that was Santana's bedroom. "What the hell happened in here?"

"I'm packing for my trip to NYC. We've already discussed this."

Puck smirked. He knew where she was going he just wanted to get a rise out of her. "I know. I've never seen your room look like this. Chill out, Lo."

"I am chilled out Puckerman."

"Easy tiger. Relax. You're going to see a super-hot chick who for some reason wants you for more than your sexy ass and million dollar bank roll." Santana punched his arm. "What the fuck, San?" Puck said rubbing his arm. "That hurt. For someone so tiny you hit like a 300 lb dude."

"You know this Fuckerman and you still seek to annoy me when I'm under pressure."

"There's no need for this. She'll just want you there."

"I know. I'm just excited to see her. I want everything to be perfect."

"And they will be, but you've got to chillax."

"Fine. You ready?"

"Yep."

"We're taking your car. I don't trust you with any of my babies."

"Yet you trust me with a multi-million dollar business?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, let's go."

Santana had calmed down by the time they arrived at LAX. Now she was just excited to see her special friend. "Puckerman. Don't go anywhere near my cars. You make enough as partial owner. If you want classic cars, buy your won. Don't touch my shit. And no passing my place off as your own. Last time one of your boy toys left his undies under a pillow in the guest room." Puck spent an hour looking for Dean's briefs. "You have your own little swank gay pad, so stay out of mine. You can deal with any business that needs to be conducted. Don't call me unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Got it. No dudes at you place. And I won't call unless I have to."

"Cool. Now help me carry my shit."

"Enjoy your flight, Lezpez."

"Will do Fuckeroni."

The flight to LaGuardia was relatively relaxing. There weren't too many people onboard. She enjoyed the four-hour quiet flight. Time and quiet allowed for her to think. She wanted to spend time with Rachel and they needed to have a talk. Lately, Santana found herself wondering what it would be like to live in New York City. Not necessarily to live with Rachel, but if her relaxed, sunny Californian disposition could withstand brutal winters and the rigidness of the East Coast.

She had been considering things. She never thought she'd permanently live anywhere other than California, but here she was, thinking about stuff.

She was walking to baggage claim when she found herself lost in chocolate brown eyes and a megawatt smile. Rachel wasted no time running to Santana. Santana picked her up and spun her around. She buried her nose in Rachel's neck. Damn, she smelled good. Rachel giggled when Santana nipped her neck. She held on to the smaller woman. She really didn't want to put her down.

Rachel was just as happy. She loved being in Santana's strong arms. She felt safe and protected. "Put me down, please?"

"Nooo." Santana whined.

Rachel giggled. "Come on. You can hold me every night and day until you leave."

Santana kissed Rachel's neck. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Berry; but let's get my stuff I wanna get to the hotel as quickly as I can."

Rachel froze. She looked like she had just stolen her to Tony. "Hotel?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be in your way." Santana said gently grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her toward the conveyer belt.

Rachel wanted Santana in her way, in the worst way. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to cancel your hotel reservation."

"Wha-why?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You'll be staying with me."

"Ummm." Santana wanted to spend as much time as she could with Rachel, but she hadn't thought that she'd be staying with her. "I.. hmm." She would love to stay with Rachel, but didn't think that'd be a good idea for her first visit.

"Don't be silly. I have more than enough space."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm almost offended that the thought even crossed your mind. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Santana still wasn't sure. She hasn't spent more than a night with a woman since she was in college. Two weeks seemed like a lot. And this had nothing to do with Rachel. She was used to having her own space. She needed to show Rachel something, so she swallowed her apprehensions and agreed to stay with her.

"Great." Rachel pulled Santana in for a sweet kiss. Santana smiled against her lips. "My car's just outside."

"You drive?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You just don't seem like the type who drives."

Rachel chuckled. "Come on, silly, I want you to meet my baby."

Santana takes cars seriously, so she was expecting Rachel to maybe drive a Prius or an Audi. She seemed like a practical driver. When they got to Rachel's car, Santana was right about one thing: Rachel is an Audi girl. What she didn't expect was a red Audi R8. Rachel Berry was officially the sexiest woman she'd ever met. No one could top her—well, maybe Santana could. Santana gave the car a twice over. She put her stuff in the trunk and got in on the passenger side. _Yep. Definitely Rachel's car_. The car smelled just like Rachel. She could sit in her forever. The more Santana thought about it, the more it suited Rachel. _A beautiful car for a beautiful woman_.

"This is a really beautiful car, Rachel." Santana said looking at Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel blushed. She ignited the engine and put the car in drive. She pulled out of the parking lot.

Santana was officially done. She didn't know if she was turned on by Rachel or the way Rachel handled the car. Rachel was adept and smooth. She was confident and sure. She was aggressive, but she knew when to slow down. Santana clung to the double understanding. She laid back and enjoyed the ride.

When they arrived to Rachel's building, Santana wasn't surprise. It fit Rachel perfectly. Rachel's apartment was completely different from her place. It was a loft-style penthouse. It was so adult. Sexy and clean. It smelled like lavender and vanilla. Rachel left a trail. Rachel took her bags and put them in her bedroom. She pretty much let Santana know how things are going down. _So fucking hot_. Santana thought.

Santana was admiring Rachel's living room when she felt her arms wrap around her waist.

"I've missed you." Rachel kissed Santana's shoulder.

Santana turned into Rachel. "I missed you too." Santana said looking into her eyes.

Rachel pushed Santana's hair behind her hair. "Are you hungry?" Santana nodded. "Why don't you take a shower and relax and I'll make you something to eat." She kissed Santana. "Don't worry. I bought things for you to eat."

"Ok." Rachel was turning away when Santana pulled her back in and kissed her. Rachel deepened the kiss.

Santana growled.

Rachel chuckled. "Easy tiger. Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Santana smiled. She kissed Rachel once more before heading into the master bedroom. She could definitely get used to this.

"That smells good, Rach." Santana said walking into the kitchen. Rachel looked so beautiful. This was the second time Rachel cooked for her. It was dually noted.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Thanks. Are you thirsty? Do you want beer? Wine?"

"Wine would be great."

Rachel grabbed the wine from the cellar. Rachel opened it and poured Santana a glass. Santana inhaled and smiled.

"Beaujolais Nouveau?"

Rachel nodded.

"Wh-How…how did you get this?"

"I have my ways, Ms. Lopez."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"What are you making?"

"I'm making grilled honey glazed lemon Salmon, grilled asparagus and kiwi salad."

Santana's mouth watered and jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yep. Now go relax in the den. I'll get you when dinner's ready."

Santana walked into the den. It was spotless. She sat down on the large black sectional. It was quite possibly one of the most comfortable things her ass has experienced. She picked up the large remote control—it was similar to hers—and hit a few of the buttons. The large painting shifted up and revealed a large flat screen TV.

"You like?" Rachel walked in with a medium-sized box in her hand.

"It's great."

"I'm glad you like it. This is for you."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and accepted the gift. She opened it and saw that there were two Xbox 360 controllers. "Wh-what is this?"

"For you. So that you'll be comfortable here."

"You… you didn't have to do this. I'm so comfortable." Santana kissed Rachel. "You're incredible. This is great."

"The console is in the bag at the end of the couch."

Santana sprinted over to the bag. She pulled out the box. She was like a kid at Christmas. She ripped the box open. She began setting up the game. She looked on the floor and saw a much smaller bag—the latest COD game was inside.

"Rachel. You're amazing." Santana sat down the back and sat next to Rachel on the couch. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I like you." She said simply. Santana looked at her for a few moments. Rachel wasn't hesitant. She didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. Rachel Berry was just that simple. She knew what she wanted and went after it. She paid attention. She knew what Santana liked. She wasn't giving too much. She wasn't trying to smother Santana; she was letting her know, through actions that she cared. Rachel kissed Santana sweetly and left her to her devices.

Santana couldn't stop smiling.

An hour later, Rachel brought dinner in the den. Xbox, five-star home cooked meal and a beautiful woman. Santana wasn't complaining; she was in awe. No woman cared enough to cater to her this way. Women like Rachel were hard to come by. Yeah, they existed, but they were few and far between. Santana knew how much her feeling for Rachel had grown over the past few months, but she wasn't sure about Rachel's feelings until now. She realized that Rachel would do whatever she could to make sure she was happy. Santana felt the same way. Rachel just got to do it first. It wasn't a competition, but until now they had been dating online and Santana hadn't been able to do all the things she wanted to do. Sure, she'd send white lilies and pink rose weekly, sometimes vegan chocolates, but she wanted to do so much more. Rachel was giving and she didn't seem to expect anything in return. If Santana had it her way she'd give Rachel the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked breaking Santana from her reverie.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Santana moved closer to Rachel. "I really do appreciate all of this. I mean, you're going above and beyond and we're not even… what are we?"

"Well, you're welcome—again. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do and you don't deserve. I'm hoping that during our time together we can make some decisions about where we stand." Santana wanted to say something, but Rachel continued. "Let's just get to know one another better and go from there."

"Ok."

"Now, eat, I don't want your food getting cold."

"Yes ma'am." Santana took a bit of her salmon. Her eyes rolled. "God, Rachel, this is amazing. How did you even know I like salmon this way?"

Rachel giggled. "You're an open book when you're tipsy. And we've talked at length lately."

"Are you going to make me all of my favorite foods while I'm here?"

"No." Rachel chuckled. "This is just a part of my plan to woo you. Once I have you, all the frills come to an end."

_I'm already yours_. "Is that so? Feed me and distract me with video games. You wanna hold me hostage don't you? This is why you wanted me to stay here. I've got your number, Berry." Santana winked. "I don't mind."

_You have absolutely no idea what's in store for you, Santana Lopez_. "Be careful what you say."

"We can't always play it safe."

"No we can't."

Santana continued eating her food. She'd never had kiwi salad, let alone heard of it; but it was one of the best things she has ever eaten.

Rachel cleared all the dishes away and loaded the dishwasher. She took a quick shower while Santana continued playing COD.

"Are you winning?" Rachel asked sitting next to Santana.

"I'm killing dudes, so yeah." Santana looked over at Rachel. "You wanna play?"

"I'm fine with just watching."

"Ooooh, come oooon? I'll teach you everything I knoooow." Santana prodded in a sing-song voice.

Rachel smiled. "Fine."

Santana showed Rachel how to use the controller. After a while Rachel got the hang of it. Within 15 minutes Rachel was destroying Santana. Santana just assumed she was a fast learner. Rachel pulled an ultimate melee and laughed.

"You little…" Santana glared. "Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to play COD?"

"Ummm."

"Really?" She scoffed. "You're gonna pay for that." Santana pushed Rachel down on the couch and straddled her. She tickled her until she relented.

"S-santana. S-stop. I'm sorry." She said between laughs.

"Never." Santana shouted. She continued tickling Rachel.

Rachel couldn't stop laughing. If Santana stop there'd be an unwanted wet spot on her couch. Rachel maneuvered her arms and grabbed Santana's sex. This got her attention. Rachel began massaging Santana's clit through her shorts. "Are you going to stop?" Santana moaned. "Are you?" Rachel squeezed harder.

Santana moaned again. She nodded. _Damn Rachel for getting me started. I haven't gotten laid in almost six months_. Having sex with Rachel had crossed her mind, but she didn't want to push it. It would happen when it happened.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to continue playing or would you like a massage and we can go to bed?"

"How about I give you a massage and then we can go to bed?"

Rachel smiled. "We could do that."

"Cool. Um, go lay down and I'll be there in a sex." Her eyes widened at what she just said. SEC. Second. I'll be here in a minute."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Santana cleaned up the den. Gathered her thoughts and turned off the TV.

When she got to Rachel's room she was already in the bed. She didn't realize how long she had been in the den. She removed her socks and sport bra and put on a Thunder Cats t-shirt. When she got into bed, Rachel snuggled into her. She kissed her forehead and held her close.

_Yeah, I could definitely get used to this_.

**Reviews are love! Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Should I continue with the story?**


End file.
